1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to soap dispensers generally and, in particular, relates to a viscous liquid or granular soap dispenser containing one or more soap receptacle compartments and dispensing means, recessed within and flush with the mounting surface so as not to occupy unnecessary and valuable workspace.
2. Background
Many soap dispensing devices are available of the type which may be mounted on the wall of a bathroom, lavatory, kitchen or laundry which dispense small pre-measured amounts of liquid or granular soap, or the like, stored therein. Virtually all such dispensers are mounted to the room facing wall surface, protruding into the workspace and occupying precious room.
For example, in most household showers, there is very little room to move about as necessary. The addition of a protruding, wall-mounted dispensing apparatus reduces the available space apreciably and creates an unwanted and potentially dangerous obstruction.
It would therefore be most beneficial to provide a soap dispensing apparatus which is recessed within and flush with a mounting surface such as a shower wall. Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a recessed soap dispenser for liquid or granular soap, shampoo and the like which mounts flush with a wall surface which may be installed by simply removing a number of tiles in an existing wall or installed in new construction which is economical to manufacture, efficient in operation, and particularly well adapted for the proposed usage thereof.